


On a Wing and a Prayer

by purplejellosg1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt, post season eight, pre-ship and ship, romance and fluff and lovely Sam and Jack I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejellosg1/pseuds/purplejellosg1
Summary: Prompt fic for Sarah. Prompt was 'wings'. Set between season eight and nine.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	On a Wing and a Prayer

All good things had to come to an end, though that was a cliche and he hated those. He stood in his office on what would be the last day of his tenure as Commanding Officer of the SGC and took one last look around.

The few personal belongings that had made it into the room were already packed away, ready to be taken to his new office in Washington DC, where they’d undoubtedly sit gathering dust because he wouldn’t have someone like Walter there to keep him organised.

Jack sighed; he wondered if, not for the first time, he was doing the right thing in leaving.

Not that he was the only one going; Teal’c had already requested to join his family, Daniel had his sights on Atlantis. Carter had asked to go, too, and he’d both hated and been relieved that the powers that be above him told him to tell her no.

But she was leaving, too. Heading to Nevada, at her request. He’d wondered, at first, whether it meant she was back with the cop but he’d learned from Daniel that Cassie was having a hard time so Sam had asked for the transfer to be nearer the young woman.

That he’d had to learn it from Daniel galled a little. Okay, more than a little. But despite how easy the movies made it seem, it wasn’t as simple as boy gets girl then the screen fades to black. Then again, things with him and Carter - Sam - had never been easy.

Oh, they’d talked. A bit. While he’d supported her with memorial arrangements for her father, the conversation had turned to Jacob’s last words of advice to his daughter and what she’d interpreted it to mean.

She was single; he was single.

They both wanted to be together.

They were both leaving Colorado Springs.

But there was still the matter of regulations between them, though the chain of command was a little more muddied what with him taking on the Head of Homeworld Security role, which meant that technically, he was still somewhere above her in the command chain.

Technically.

Though that technicality didn’t seem to be bothering anyone else. Not his teammates - and they’d always be his teammates, it was just another word for family as far as SG-1 were concerned - and not according to his superiors. General Hammond - hell, even the President - had made little comments suggesting the way had finally be paved for them to be together but Jack wasn’t sure how.

Not exactly. 

Regulations and Air Force commitments aside, there was the distance.

Whenever he’d allowed himself to envision the fantasy of having a relationship with Sam, he’d always thought they’d be in the same state at least. Living together, either going home together or coming home with one another. A long-distance relationship where he couldn’t kiss or touch her at will when he finally could wasn’t what he’d been hoping for.

Not that he’d kissed her yet. Or done any touching above the usual. Though he’d certainly been thinking about it --  
\-- and as if thinking about her was enough, there was a quiet knock at the door and there she was, in the flesh.

Lt Colonel Sam Carter. His... 

“Sir.”

“Carter.”

She smiled a little, bit down on her bottom lip. “I thought I’d take a break from packing to get something to eat in the commissary.”

“There’s cake today.” As if there hadn’t been cake most days while he’d been in command. 

Still, she smiled. Blushed, even. “I know, Sir. I wondered if you’d like to join me.”

“For cake? Do you really have to ask?”

Any opportunity to spend time with her, he’d jump at it. That there was cake involved was only a bonus. 

They walked together down the familiar hallways, each wondering if it would be the last time. They smiled and nodded at those they passed, seeing the speculation but ignoring it as they’d become adept at doing.

Once they reached the commissary, they got their food - cake and coffee for Jack, tea and pie for Sam - and settled at the table the whole base knew as belonging to SG-1. 

“So.”

“So.”

Their food sat on the table untouched, their drinks cooling. As the silence started to edge towards awkward, Jack cleared his throat. “So, DC’s your old stomping grounds, right?”

Sam smiled, remembering the time she’d told him that. Her eyes softened, remembering it was also the first time he’d met her father. “Yes, Sir.”

“You’ll have to visit, then, Carter. Make sure I know my way around and don’t get lost.” He dropped his gaze to the cake, not wanting to see the look on her face at the invitation. 

He missed the smile that spread across her face, the relief and the giddy joy before she managed to conceal it. “I look forward to it, Sir.”

“You do?” He did look up at that, eyebrows raised. He caught the smile lingering on her lips, felt his own upturn in a matching grin. “Well, then, great. We’ll have to get that arranged.”

“We will. Sir.” Her smile widened, a blush spilling over her cheeks as she busied herself with breaking off a bit of pie.

Jack watched her, still grinning. Though he still didn’t know how they were going to do this, how they were going to do them, with a wing and a prayer, they’d manage alright.


End file.
